


Monsters

by ArsenicHazard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Monsters, Party, Set in Season 1, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicHazard/pseuds/ArsenicHazard
Summary: Mike throws his Halloween party with Eleven and the gang.(Originally written for Inktober 2016)
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Kudos: 14





	Monsters

Halloween was the boys’ favourite holiday; next to Thanksgiving, Dustin argued. Every year, they all went full throttle with the scariest monsters and Mike’s house would be the host of the mini party. They had plastic eyeballs in the juice, cookies that looked like fingers of zombies, and spiders on the cupcakes.

Mike realized that this year would be Eleven’s first Halloween, and he wanted to make it extra special. He worked with his mom to make the food and prepare it before the boys came over, setting it all downstairs and moving to wake up El from where she slept. He brought her a plate of waffles, smiling as she munched happily.

“So, what do you want to dress up as?” He asked her curiously, fixing around the bowls and board games. He had to get into his costume soon, Dustin and Lucas were going to be here any minute.

“Why do we dress up as monsters?” El asked softly, looking up with wide eyes. “I’m already a monster.” She wiped her nose on her sleeve, grabbing the last waffle. Her expression was almost as if she was unfazed by her own identity. Mike’s face fell just briefly. He didn’t think she was a monster at all, in fact, he thought she was super cool.

He knew he had to think on his feet in order to keep from offending her, while also giving her a good answer, in the hopes of persuading her to get into costume. He was sure he had some extras left over from years before with his sister.

“Well- uhh. It’s not that you become the monster…” He scratched the back of his neck, smiling at her as he finally came up with an idea. “It’s that you show you are unafraid of the monsters.”

Eleven smiled quietly, complying and nodding. Mike hopped up, tugging her over to the tote of old costumes, letting her pick one and change while he went to put on his own. Mike was a zombie for Halloween this year, and when he went back downstairs, the boys arriving, El was in a green dragon onesie from a while ago. They all smiled and greeted her, sitting down to start the party.

“So first, we are going to play some board games, Mom got some pizza for us to eat and cupcakes and stuff to snack on, then truth or dare, then scary stories.” Mike announced. They pulled out the Monopoly board, playing a few rounds after teaching Eleven what to do. Then they made the Dungeons and Dragons game Halloween themed. 

It was the first time not spending Halloween with Will, but they all enjoyed themselves regardless, eating the pizza when Mike was called to grab it. Eleven found her love for pizza, eating several slices, a record that almost competed with Dustin.

El didn’t understand much of the point to Truth or Dare, so she sat out, watching them play from the couch as the boys all sat in a circle, laughing and joking around.

“I dare you… to stick your face in the juice and grab an eyeball.” Lucas announced to Dustin. The other groaned, looking over at the punch bowl. “Fine, but you’ve gotta hold my hair back.” He claimed, standing.

The boys crowded around the bowl, El watching curiously as Dustin put his face into the juice, scrambling around to pop an eyeball into his mouth. He sat back, grabbing some paper towels as he wiped the red liquid off his face. The others laughed and clapped, Dustin grinning triumphantly. He turned over to Mike, his grin mischievous.

“Mike, truth or dare?”

Mike thought about it for a minute, knowing either way, whatever he chose, Dustin would have something up his sleeve.

“Dare.” He eventually decided.

The other boy gave a toothless smile. “I dare you… To ki _ th _ Elle.”

Mike went beet red, El sitting up straight, eyes wide. “Kiss- Her? Like,  _ kiss _ her?”

Dustin nodded. “On the cheek, lover boy.”

Mike looked mortified. To kiss his crush was already nerve-racking, and now he was forced to do it in front of the others. He moved to sit on the couch, awkwardly setting his hands in his lap, knees close together. He didn’t look at her for a few minutes before El tapped him, smiling awkwardly back. 

“It’s okay, Mike.” She whispered, holding back a small laugh. Mike brightened, ears going even redder if that was possible. He leaned over, hurriedly pecking her cheek and pulling away.

Dustin and Lucas hollered, and not long after, they were finishing up the game to move onto scary stories. Mike still couldn’t get the tingly feeling out of his lips, and his mind felt numb, casting quick glances at Eleven every now and then. She seemed to be enjoying herself more, sitting with the boys as they set up the lantern in the centre of the table, shutting off all the other lights.

Dustin, being the best story teller there, was the first one to go. He got Lucas to jump once –something he wouldn’t live down for a while. Mike went next, sitting beside El. Halfway through his story, felt El’s hand reaching for his own, holding it softly. He couldn’t stop smiling after that, staying just like that until it was time for the others to go home.

It was about 9:30 when their parents came to pick the boys up. They thanked Mike for the invitation and said they would see him at school on Monday.

Mike smiled, moving back downstairs once they had both left, starting to clean up the bowls of chips and pizza and juice. El was sitting on the couch, looking up at him, still in her dragon costume.

“Thanks Mike. For the party.”

Mike smiled warmly, moving over to sit beside her. 

“Do you feel better now? Remember, you’re not a monster, I promise. Monsters are only for Halloween.”

El nodded quietly, blushing softly as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Mike couldn’t stop smiling the whole night.


End file.
